


But its not even snowing

by PukkleFurr



Series: What happens in November [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukkleFurr/pseuds/PukkleFurr
Summary: Mis-leading title?





	But its not even snowing

I didn't think I was important. But Ethan made me feel like I was. He had proposed to me. He said he loved me. Even my friends were there. Mark. Amy. Tyler. Kathryn. But now I question it.

I had graduated from culinary school not to long ago and I thought it'd be nice to make dinner from everyone. Show them the skills I was proud to have gained. 

Ethan was gonna be a Mark's for the day. So that morning I came up with whatever I could. I decide on Chicken and Dumplings, sushi, and a rainbow layered cake.

It took me nearly all day, but I did it all. I even set up the table as fancy as I could. I looked at my phone. 7:30. They were suppose to be here at 8. So I decide to take a shower. 

I'm sure the neighbors could hear me singing my heart out while I was in there. I was just so proud of myself and I couldn't wait to see Ethan face. Once I got out I checked my phone. 8:01. I frowned, then shrugged. Everyone I fashionably late right? Mark always has to get his floof just right. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I sat on the stool in the kitchen and glanced at my phone.

8:10

8:20

8:30

8:40

8:50

9:00

By now I was nervous, tears brimming my eyes. They couldn't have forgotten. Right? I waited. 

One hours.

Two hours.

Three hours.

Now I was a crying mess. They had forgotten. They weren't proud of me. They didn't care. I just HAD to get a degree in cooking. I should have done something more useful. Something they would be more proud of. Something They wouldn't forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm not the only one who cried. If you have any suggestions put them in the commemts!


End file.
